


Rap Battle:  Lois Lane vs Cat Grant

by 5_Minute_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane and Cat Grant face off in a rap battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap Battle:  Lois Lane vs Cat Grant

Lois Lane vs Cat Grant

Go!

 

**Lois**

Hey Cat!  
It's Cat Grant  
Who couldn't make it  
At the Planet  
Ran off ran second to the best and fresh intrepid  
Reporter in Metropolis  
Quick look at my portfolio  
My print the sickest ever known  
No Pulitzer for you  
But you got pretty shoes  
Do you get a pair for everywhere that you lose  
You built CatCo on the back of  
Innocent men and women  
And a fair haired Kryptonian  
Were you trippin, skippin, flippin  
Gettin' Kryptonian villains who fly high and fight  
In the sky making other people die  
While you stand by and try to write your rhymes and headlines  
I admire how you're not mired down by morality  
You're bitchy and mean and power hungry  
Like no other  
No wait there is another  
You grew up just like your mother  
But props on Supergirl, the exclusive well versed  
And you finally pressed some press  
Lois Lane didn't press first

**Cat Grant**

Lois Lane is that your name  
Lois common denominator  
I'm gonna dominate ya  
With my rhymes and my verse  
I bring pain to this game  
You bring shame to the Lanes  
My powerful prose makes high society higher  
My wit and my words built a massive empire  
You're a cute little wretch at your staff writer's desk  
Keeping Superman's name, his fame, his cape  
On the front page  
Perry White assigns assignments to you  
Tell me Lois how would you know what to do  
If you didn't have a man to hand stories to you  
Your Daily Planet ink is shiny but weak  
And wreaks of desperation  
You're a short term sensation  
I speak to entire nations with my narration  
my vocation makes me vicious  
I move worlds with my pictures and words  
Try to keep up, don't fall behind  
I can hear the slow grind in your itsy bitsy mind  
It took you years to get your El  
It took me months to get mine  
You're an army brat in fat brat pants  
You're needy and greedy  
I'm the Queen of All Media  
And Imma show you the door  
Someone pick up this mic  
Cuz it just hit the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Who won?
> 
> _ETA: I'm comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to connect._
> 
> _Let me know if you'd like more rap battles, and who you want to battle. This was way fun._


End file.
